A Real Girlfriend
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Small things Emily Prentiss did to show she's a real girlfriend. JJxEmily story. Disclaimer: DO YOU REALLY THINK THE SHOW IS MINE! JEMILY WOULD BE GAME ON SINCE DAY ONE!


While Strauss talks about how proud she is of the amount of cases the team has solved in the three last months, JJ plays with her pen, bored as ever, staring at Emily's lips like they're the savior to her prayers. Strauss tells them to go and get started on their day of work. JJ doesn't even notice that everyone else is leaving until her girlfriend plants one on her.

'Don't look so bored. The day just started.' Emily says before leaving the conference room.

JJ walks to her office with a smile on her lips.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

JJ's punching Emily's arm repeatedly while Morgan's doing the same to Reid, trying to prove which one is stronger. Emily rolls her eyes amused before she wraps her arms around JJ's slim waist and pulls her into her.

'Ah! I won!' Morgan exclaims with a grin.

JJ smiles and puts her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

'I totally won.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'I don't need this shit! I work hard! I don't fucking get who he thinks he is!' JJ says while running a hand through her hair. She paces around her office angrily while Emily sits quietly on the couch, not saying a word.

When JJ notices this, she stops pacing and glares at her girlfriend. The brunette simply opens her arms with a small smile and motion of her head, telling her 'come here'. JJ sits on her lap and Emily kisses her softly.

'It's gonna be fine. I love you.'

JJ nods before kissing her again.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

JJ sits quietly at Emily's desk, waiting for the brunette. Five minutes later, she walks in with Morgan and Reid.

They both greet her and she only nods her head at them. Emily kneels down and takes her hand.

'What's wrong, honey?'

She puts a stray of hair behind the blonde's ear.

'My parents want to meet you.'

'It'll be fine. Don't worry.' Emily leans up and kisses her forehead.

JJ smiles widely at her and kisses her quickly.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

JJ's been ignoring Emily all morning.

At first, Emily let is slid, promising herself if the blonde kept it up, then she would check in on her. So now, the brunette's knocking on her office door before she walks in and shuts the door behind her.

'Wanna tell me what's going on? Did I do something?'

JJ simply stares at the file in her hands before, almost a minute later, humming a reply. Emily steps behind the blonde and puts her hands on her shoulders. She rests her chin on the top of JJ's head and closes her eyes. She stays like this for a few minutes before she mumbles a 'see you later' and walks back to the bureau.

After lunch, which Emily had with Morgan after finding out JJ ate in her office, she goes grab herself a coffee and takes a second one. She puts hers in her desk and takes the second one upstairs. She knocks on JJ's door once again and walks inside. Again, the blonde is staring at the file in her hands and Emily places the coffee on the desk before giving her girlfriend a lingering kiss on her forehead and walking away.

Before leaving that night, Emily goes inside her girlfriend's office once again and again she's looking at the file in her hands.

'Jen, you can finish that tomorrow. I know the case is important to you but you've been in here all day. Close that file and come with me.' She tells her gently, leaning against the closed door and waiting.

'Just a second.' JJ mumbles before scribbling on a notepad for almost a minute none-stop. She then closes the file, grabs the notepad and shoves it inside her purse. She goes to the door and kisses Emily. 'Thank you. I know I've been ignoring you today but this case was just…' Emily kisses her again.

'I know.' She grabs her hand and they walk to the elevator. 'And the more you ignore me, the more attention I give you.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'Emily, we have to get up.' She tries to squirm her way out of Emily's hold on her waist but the brunette just pulls her back.

'Five minutes.' She mumbles against JJ's shoulder blade.

JJ sighs with a smile.

'We're gonna be late again.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

Emily sits besides the blonde on the ambulance.

'How bad is it?' JJ asks.

The blonde has a black eye, dry blood all over her face and a splitted lip.

Emily smiles at her and whispers.

'You're beautiful as always.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

They're both watching a movie at JJ's place, sitting on the couch, when suddenly, JJ starts crying out of the blue. Emily holds her close and doesn't say a word.

'Thanks.' JJ says later, followed by a sniffle. 'That scene made a number on me.'

Emily smiles and kisses her.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

JJ's walking to the kitchen when Emily sneaks up behind her and hugs her waist.

JJ screams before calming down and resting her hands on the other woman's arms.

'Not funny, goofball.'

'Sorry.' Emily mumbles, kissing the back of her neck.

'No, you're not.'

Emily simply shrugs.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'Emily!' JJ yells startled as she sits up in bed.

Emily wakes up with the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

'Jen, what's wrong?' She puts a hand on JJ's back to try and calm her.

JJ looks at her with fear in those blue eyes Emily loves so much.

'It's okay.' Emily reassures her. 'I'm okay. You're okay. Everything's okay.' She pulls the blonde into her and gently lays JJ's head on her chest, letting the beating of her heart lullaby her girlfriend into a peaceful sleep. 'I love you. It's okay.' Emily whispers before falling asleep as well.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

Emily opens the door for her girlfriend.

'I'm sorry I stole your hoodie yesterday.' JJ says with an innocent smile.

Emily kisses her good-morning.

'It's fine. You'll give it to me later.'

'Who said I don't have it?'

'I know you well enough to know better.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'Emily, that blonde is giving you the look. Looks like you have a type.' JJ teases her girlfriend over the loud music.

'Like you can talk. Every brunette in here wants to bang you. Myself included.' She winks at her.

JJ starts laughing before kissing her.

'Well, I know one brunette that's gonna get what she wants.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'Em? Yesterday you weren't interested in that blonde at the club, were you?' JJ tells her over breakfast.

'Of course not!'

JJ still has doubt clouding her eyes.

'Jennifer Jareau, _you _are the _only one _I'm interested in. _No one _else.'

JJ smiles at her before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bedroom, the remaining of breakfast forgotten.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'I love you.' JJ tells her before kissing her.

'I know. I love you too.'

'No, Emily. I love you more than you'll ever understand.'

'I know.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

During the flight to New York, JJ grabs the brunette's hand, wanting to play with her fingers but knowing that Emily might not be comfortable with it.

Emily looks into her eyes with love shining through them and kisses her hand before playing with the blonde's fingers.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

As they leave the play, JJ bumps into Emily with a teasing smile. Emily chuckles at the blonde before bumping her back and listening to the sound she loves: JJ's laugh.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'C'mon, Emily, just tell us what JJ told you yesterday at the club.'

'Morgan, I'm not telling you _or _Reid what JJ told me.'

'Fine, tell Garcia. You know my babygirl will tell me.'

'Tell what?' Garcia asks she makes her away to them.

'What JJ told her yesterday.'

'Oh! Do tell!'

'I'm not telling.'

'Did JJ told you not to?' Reid asks.

'Is it a secret?' Garcia asks right after.

'It's something that's going to keep untold. I respect JJ too much to go around telling you what she told _me_. It she wanted to tell you she would. And she might.'

'You're mean.' Garcia pouts.

'No.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

Emily's sitting in the conference room while Hotch briefs them on their most recent case. She fills eyes on her and turns her head to find her girlfriend looking at her.

They lock eyes.

'Emily?' Hotch calls out.

Emily keeps her eyes locked on JJ's until the blonde looks away to their boss.

'Yes, sir?' Emily asks, finally looking at him.

As they leave the conference room, JJ grabs her hand.

'Why didn't you look at Hotch right away?'

Emily shrugs.

'You were looking at me.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

JJ rolls around in her bed and glances at the clock.

_**12:00am**_

_Who the fuck is calling me this late?_

'Jareau.' She mumbles sleepily.

'**Happy birthday, gorgeous. I love you.'** Emily hangs up before JJ can respond, leaving the blonde with a smile on her lips as she falls asleep once again.


End file.
